Tina McIntyre
Tina McIntyre is the daughter of Joe and Anna McIntyre, and was a Victoria Street resident. She was an employee at the Kabin, Prima Doner and the Rovers Return Inn. Upon her arrival in 2008 she was romantically involved with David Platt however the two had separated when Tina had to deal with David's issues such as being locked up, reading her messages and then trying to make her lie in court against his rival Gary Windass. She then dated Jason Grimshaw but they separated when her depressed father Joe accidentally killed himself in an insurance scam. Tina was helped through her depression by Graeme Proctor but during a marriage sham he had left with her friend Xin Chiang. Tina's next big romantic interest was Tommy Duckworth. The pair had began dating in 2012, but over the next couple of years their relationship was put to the test when Tina became a surrogate for the Windass-Armstrong family unit, then putting up David when his wife kicked him out which resulted in Tommy leaving. From November 2013 to May 2014 Tina was involved with an on and off affair with Peter Barlow, whose son Simon she had became a nanny for. On the night of 26th May 2014 Tina had hoped to leave Weatherfield for a new life with Peter but was jilted when he chose to stay with wife Carla. On that night, Tina had gotten into a confrontation with Carla's brother Rob Donovan, which resulted in her falling from the roof. Although she had survived, Tina was beaten to unconsciousness by Rob when she threatened to report him to the authorities about his dodgy dealings. Biography 1991-2008: Meeting David and abortion Tina McIntyre was born on 18th February 1991. Her back story remains mostly unknown. By 2008, her parents Joe and Anna McIntyre had split up and Tina was living with her mum and step-dad in Weatherfield. Early 2008, Tina had a chance encounter with David Platt while in the Coronation Street area to visit the local health centre about her tennis elbow. Tina was unaware that the receptionist there who she had been having trouble with was David's mum Gail. The pair started dating and within a week of the relationship had sex with David at his house, taking his virginity. she is pregnant]] After a few weeks, Tina found out she was pregnant. She was becoming tired of David's jealousy about her remaining friends with her ex-boyfriend Matt and decided to confide in Gail about the baby. Gail suggested that Tina have an abortion and they agreed that David didn't need to know about it. To avoid a wait, Gail paid for a private abortion and went along to support Tina when she had had the procedure. David was perceptive enough to notice the change in Tina's behaviour afterwards but wrong assumed that she had gone off him, so decided to save face by finishing with her first. When David found out about the abortion he confronted Tina and suggested they run away together, but as news came out that Gail had fallen down the stairs, David confessed to Tina that he had pushed her during an argument about the abortion, and that he needed her to tell the police that he was with her when Gail fell, taking advantage of the fact that Gail had no memory of the incident. Tina was deeply unhappy at having been asked to lie to everyone but did as David asked, and as Gail's memory returned, the pressure became too much for Tina and she moved back into her own house, finishing with David for good. In Tina's absence, David was confronted with the truth by Gail and vented his anger in the street, smashing windows and damaging property. He was sentenced to four months in Larchfield Young Offenders Institute. In May, Tina fell out with her mum and got sacked from her job at the pound shop for poor timekeeping. Tina moved into No.8 and got a job at Jerry's Takeaway, the local kebab shop. She also visited David in prison and got back together with him upon his release. Unfortunately, David's pettiness soon ended the relationship again. Tina was furious to discover that David had been reading her e-mails to see what she had been saying about him to her friends. David tried to win her back by going out with Amber Kalirai to make Tina jealous. He was able to convince Tina to give their relationship another go. In October, Tina started work at newsagent The Kabin after quitting her job at the kebab shop. When Dev Alahan bought the takeaway he offered Tina a part-time job. Tina kept both jobs on. 2008-2009: Trouble with the Windass family Later that year, Tina secured an unemployed David a job for her dad Joe's kitchen fitting business. When the Windass family refused to pay for their new kitchen, Tina, David and Graeme Proctor ripped it out and burned it while the family weren't at home. in court]] Within weeks the Windasses were the Platts' new neighbours. Gary Windass fancied Tina and persistently tried to flirt with her, winding David up. In 2009, David punched Gary, who had been harassing him, however David was quickly on the receiving end of a beating. Again, David called upon Tina, the only witness, to lie to the police, to tell them that Gary threw the first punch. Tina initially did so but as the court date got closer first the Windasses then Joe tried to persuade Tina to tell the truth. The pressure became too much and Tina left, returning only hours before court. In the middle of her testimony, Tina decided she couldn't lie for David and said that David started the fight. The result was Gary being found not guilty. In the aftermath of the court case, Tina broke up with David (again), and David found out that Joe had been putting pressure on Tina because he had a kitchen deal with Len Windass, which had saved his ailing business. Tina moved back into her mum's house. 2009-2010: Relationship with Jason and father's death Throughout early 2009, Tina was stunned to discover that newly arrived father, Joe McIntrye, had begun a secret relationship with Gail Platt, whom was the mother of Tina's boyfriend David. Both Tina and David were shocked and embarrassed by the couples' relationship and refused to acknowledge them. As Gail and Joe's intensified, Tina and David's slowly got worse as Tina became tired of David's reckles behaviour and paranoia surrounding her friendship with Gary Windass. Tina finally dumped David, and rejected his offer of moving in with him. The split caused further tensions between David and Joe, whom already had a fractous relationship, due to David believing that Joe was replacing Martin Platt's place in the household. As Tina began to distance herself away from the drama of the Platt's, she began a job in The Kabin and formed a strong - if sometimes tedious - bond with Norris Cole and boss Rita Sullivan. While Tina enjoyed life as a single woman, her father Joe began to become severely depressed after a back injury left the already struggling kitchen fitter out of work and housebound. Unbeknown to Tina, Joe began to become reliant on his pain relief medicine and soon became extremely addicted to the substances. David discovered Joe's secret drug addiction and manipulated it in order to blackmail Joe into persuading Tina to get back with David. As Tina rejected the idea, David became angry at Joe for failing and began cruelly withdrawing use of his drugs. As Joe became more addicted to them, his debts began to spiral out of control and he began to get threats from local villain and loanshark Rick Neelan. Joe's debts and addiction were revealed when he smashed into the Rosamund Street Medical Centre in order to gain possession of the drugs, much to horror of Gail and Tina. Tina was relieved when Joe began to receive support for his addiction, however was unaware that Rick was continuing to harrass him for the money he owed him. Tina came into the firing line of Rick's attentions and attempted to set fire to Tina's flat, however the flames were swiftly extinguished by Jason Grimshaw. On Christmas Eve 2009, a drunk Tina angrily left the Grimshaw household following an argument with Jason, and met up with a handsome stranger in a nightclub. The pair got on well, and they kissed at the end of the night, although Tina backed away, feeling guilty. On Christmas Day, the handsome stranger turned up at the Platts Christmas dinner, where it was revealed that he was in fact Nick Tilsley. Tina was stunned to come face to face with him, although he promised to keep her secret. It was revealed months later that Nick and Tina had shared a kiss, although Tina had dumped Jason beforehand. During 2009, Tina began a relationship with local lathorio Jason Grimshaw - much to the anger of poessesive ex- boyfriend David, with the relationship progressing so much that Jason felt the need to propose to Tina on Valentine's Day 2010. Tina agreed to marry Jason, unaware that while the couple were celebrating their engagement, father Joe and new wife Gail had become embroiled in a scheme to fake Joe's death in order to cash in on the life insurance and pay off the debts he owned to Rick. Joe's plan went horribly wrong however when he did actually drown in the Lake District while carrying out his plan, leaving Gail as the prime suspect in his murder. At first Tina had no idea of Joe's plan and believed Gail and David's lie that he was currently working up in Cumbria, however she soon became suspicious when Joe did not contact for her birthday and then supposedly sent her flowers which he knew she didn't even like. Tina confronted Gail about Joe's whereabouts and she revealed that Joe had planned to fake his own death. Tina was stunned by her dad's madness but this shock turned to horror when Joe's body was discovered in Lake Windermere and she angrily blamed Gail for his death, believing that she murdered him in a fit on anger and then covered it up. Jason was out of his depth in caring for devastated Tina, and she ended their relationship days later, unable to face him anymore. Soon after her father's funeral, where she accused Gail of murdering her father publicly, Tina revealed to the police how Gail had tried to cover up Joe's absence and told them of her suspicions that her father had been murdered. Soon after Tina's confession, Gail was arrested for Joe's murder. Tina was shunned by the Platt family and stood by her original statement at Gail's trail, supported by former neighbour Tracy Barlow whom had been planted in Gail's cell by the police in order to get a confession, her motive being that she hoped such cooperation would secure her transition into an open prison. When Gail was found not guilty, Tina despaired and became a recluse. Unable to cope with the hole caused by her dad's absence, Tina stopped eating and socialising, with many of her neighbours believing that she had left Weatherfield to stay with her estranged mum. It was only when former friend Graeme Proctor looked after her once she had fainted, that people began to notice the effect that the grief had had on her health. Tina and Graeme soon formed a strong bond - he began to cook her meals and she began to look to the future again, and started a relationship with Graeme, having fallen for him after he helped get her life back on track. 2010-2011: More love searching Tina and Graeme began a steady, loving relationship much to the anger and jealousy of David Platt, who was devastated by what he believed to be a betrayal at the hands of his best friend. Tina swiftly told David to move on with his life, and soon after David was able to let Tina go. Over the autumn, David began to continually muscle in on Graeme and Tina's relationship and began to spend much of his time at their flat, much to the anger of Tina. David became convinced that Tina wanted to restart a relationship with him, and one night pinned her to the sofa after telling her how good they were together. David immediately regretted his actions, and left her alone and scared in the flat. Over the next few days, Tina refused to let people touch her, and began to cover up all parts of her body. As Graeme became more unnerved by her behaviour, she eventually revealed to long time friend Rita what had happened to her, with Rita encouraging her to tell Graeme and to also not blame herself. Graeme was devastated when he heard about David's actions and attacked him in the Rovers. Tina was desperate for her relationship with Graeme to remain stable and they both agreed to put the incident behind them. However, on a night out, Graeme was run over by David Platt, who was found unconscious in the car afterwards. Tina was devastated as she waited for Graeme to pull through, and refused to believe that the act had not been done on purpose. As David continued to insist that he was innocent, tests revealed that he could be forming some sort of epilepsy. When Graeme pulled through, he accepted David's version of events, much to Tina's horror and angrily told the Platt family that she would send one of them down. At David's trial, the reports showed that David had suffered an epileptic fit while driving the car with the whole thing deemed an accident. Tina was hurt and angry by this development, however decided to draw up an awkward truce with Gail and David for the sake of her own happiness. Things remained to go well for Tina at the end of the year as she was offered a new job as barmaid of the Rovers Return, with her first shift seeing The Joinery explode across the Street, causing a tram to career onto the cobbles and destroy the Corner Shop and The Kabin. Tina was horrified as she believed that Graeme was inside their flat at the time of the crash but was relieved when he re-emerged minutes later, having actually gone to see a friend beforehand. Tina then began to comfort the survivors of the crash at the Rovers, and broke the news to Graeme of good friend Ashley Peacock's death after being crushed in the viaduct collapse. Tina comforted a devastated Graeme and looked after Claire, Joshua and Freddie Peacock. Tina was however happy to hear that Fiz Stape had given birth to baby Hope successfully, but was shocked to hear that friend Rita was actually trapped under the rubble of The Kabin, having believed her to have gone out with friend Doreen Fenwick for the night. In 2011 when Tina discovered he old friend Xin Chiang may be getting deported back to China, she came up with a plan for Graeme to marry her. They began to stage fake arguments and a fake breakup. But overtime, Graeme grew closer to Xin and they began an affair. The marriage had went ahead, and Rita wasn't happy when finding out about Tina's plot. When Tina had found out, she was angry and threatened to expose Graeme and Xin, and that their love wasn't genuine. But Gail reminded Tina she had a part in it and it wasn't fair to put the blame on them. Graeme later went onto leave the street, but left on good terms with Tina. A young lad Tommy Duckworth (the grandson of Jack and Vera Duckworth had moved into the street at the time and had taken a liking to Tina and began to chat her up and charm her. After Graeme's departure, she went on a single date with him which didn't work out. Later in the year the local doctor Matt Carter asked Tina out, but she didn't feel comfortable around his snobbish friends. Also he wanted Tina to better herself than working as a barmaid, and she poured a pint over his head and dumped him. In May 2011, Graeme refused to go to bed with Tina because he was married to Xin, despite it not being a genuine relationship. Graeme and Xin then developed feelings for each other and they ended up sleeping together. Graeme told Tina about the affair and she was angry and heartbroken. Tina was provoked by David's wife Kylie who told Tina that she should've expected this. Tina and Kylie brawled in the pub to the annoyance of Steve who gave her a final verbal warning. Tina dealt with the situation very badly and threatened to report Graeme and Xin to the immigration authorities. After Gail intervened, Tina changed her mind and as Graeme and Xin left Weatherfield for London, she told him that she could never hate him despite breaking her heart. After a brief date with Tommy, Tina began dating local doctor Matt Carter in August 2011. However the pair had split up a couple of months later, as Tina wasn't taken by Matt's snobbish friends and the fact he wanted her to better herself. A few months later Tina gets together with Tommy after supporting him through the death of his grandfather Jeff Horton. 2011-2013: Debt problems and surrogacy In April 2012 Tommy's father Terry Duckworth had returned to the Coronation Street in order to set up a lap dancing business. Despite Terry being a lousy father to Tommy (and even selling him to his grandparents as an infant) Tommy bonds with Terry, despite Tina's doubts. It then turned out that Terry had borrowed money from none other than Rick Neelan, the man responsible for driving her father to an early grave. When Tina had realized Terry and Tommy planned to burn down the club in order to get the insurance, she confronted Terry only to be knocked unconscious. Terry then flees with money that Tommy had borrowed from Tyrone, leaving Tina and Tommy at mercy of Rick and his gang. Tommy had found himself being forced to stash drugs in cars at the garage for Rick. Having enough of Rick's schemes, Tina had stolen a bag full of drugs from him, which then led to Rick kidnapping Rita on her wedding day to Dennis Tanner. After a brief stand off with Rick at the canal, the police arrived to arrest him with the help of Kirsty Soames. Tina splits from Tommy, however they later reconcile. In August Tina is stunned to discover that Kirsty had been abusing Tyrone Dobbs when spotting him treating his injuries in the garage. The following month she had attacked a heavily pregnant Kirsty, who then went into labour and gave birth to a baby girl. The residents then believe that Tina has a vendetta with Tyrone and Kirsty. In order to pay off Tommy's debts, Tina agrees to become a surrogate to Gary Windass and his girlfriend Izzy Armstrong, who are unable to have children. Izzy's father Owen (and Tina's boss at the yard) pays Tina for the surrogacy despite protests from Tommy and Rita, however Tina needed the money to help pay off Tommy's debts and she goes ahead with the embryo transfer. Tommy splits from Tina, unable to go through with it and moves in with Dennis and Rita. Overtime Tina finds herself suffocated by the Armstrong/Windass clan and is shocked when Gary tries to kiss her. She gives birth to a baby boy in May 2013 however has a change of heart and wants to keep the baby, and plans to rename him Joe. But she eventually gives up the baby after seeing what it did to the family, and he is named Jake. Tommy and Tina get back together once again. 2013-2014: Tommy's departure and affair with Peter Barlow Tina finds herself involved back in David's life when she discovers he is leading a vendetta against brother Nick when discovering he had a one-night stand with Kylie on Christmas last year. When David ends up being thrown out by Kylie - who discovers his sickening vendetta and also indirectly causing Nick to crash his car and end up in a coma - Tina allows David to move in with her and Tommy. This leads to Tommy, being fed up with being put second last, to move out and leave the country. A few weeks later Tina is contacted by Tommy, saying the relationship is over. Angry, she throws David out on the streets after having enough. In November 2013 Tina finds herself growing close to Peter Barlow and becomes a nanny for his son Simon Barlow. In turn she also grows close to his fiancee Carla Connor and helps them through a crisis when Simon got bullied by a girl called Grace. Both Tina and Peter grow close, and on his wedding they share a kiss. Over the next few months Tina and Peter took part in an affair. Tina briefly left the street in January 2014 however had returned and remained in Weatherfield. In April she had a pregnancy scare, which was just a false alarm. She had eased up on Peter when he had hit the bottle and needed to go to rehab for a couple of weeks but still found herself attracted to him. Near the end of May 2014 Tina had planned to move away once again and wanted Peter to join her. By this point Peter's brother in law Rob Donovan was getting suspicious, especially as he nearly caught them out at a hotel and witnessed Peter giving his card details to Tina. Also Liz McDonald and her son Steve were also aware of the affair. On the 26th May Tina planned to run away with Peter, however when he didn't come to meet her at the flat she went to the Rovers only to discover him announcing Carla's pregnancy on the night of Rob and Tracy Barlow's engagement party. Hurt and betrayed, Tina fled to the flat and was followed by Peter. She then threatened she would expose their affair, causing Peter to leave. Rob then called round to the flat to see how she was. A hurt and betrayed Tina said she would tell Carla about her affair with Peter and split them up, and would also report Rob and Tracy's dodgy dealings at their business to the police. Rob followed Tina to the roof of the builder's yard, and after a confrontation Rob had pushed Tina away, causing her to fall from the roof. Although she had survived the fall, Tina still built up the energy and assured Rob that she would send him down for what he had did. Desperate, Rob grabbed a metal pole from the Builder's Yard and proceeded to beat Tina with it. She was discovered by Carla (who just found out about the affair from Peter) and other residents. Tina was revealed to have survived again, and was taken away in an ambulance. Personality Tina is confident, assertive and brassy. She handles herself well in an argument but doesn't cope so well with emotional pressure. With a mother who mostly ignores her and a father who struggles with depression, Tina has become accustomed to dealing with problems herself, and usually refuses help from others even if it's for the best. She can appear quite standoffish to strangers but is warmer to her friends. Tina has formed friendships with David Platt, Darryl Morton and Graeme Proctor but none of the girls of the street, however she is generally not flirtatious and seems to prefer male friends. She dresses to appear sexy but refuses to flaunt herself, having once quit a job after being asked to "act like a tart" for the customers' benefit. Tina doesn't tend to make long-term plans, taking each day as it comes. Relationships Family ]] The McIntyre family have had their share of problems. In 2004, Joe was diagnosed with clinical depression, and he has struggled with depression ever since. Tina is close to Joe but isn't afraid to stand up to him when she thinks he's in the wrong. In 2008, Joe started seeing David's mother Gail, but Tina didn't approve of the relationship as Joe was lying to Gail about his financial situation, unable to admit to her that his business was struggling to such a degree that he was living in his lockup after he was evicted from his flat. Tina didn't tell Gail but made her opinion clear to Joe. When the truth came out, by which time Joe had accepted an invitation to live at No.8, Joe was humiliated, but a sympathetic Gail persuaded Joe to remain at No.8 even though they were no longer together. Tina thought the arrangement was ridiculous and was tired of Joe leeching off other people. Tina's mum Anna doesn't take much interest in her life but did try to force her back home when she found out Tina was living at No.8 and going out with a jailbird. Overtime, Tina began to lose contact with her mother, especially in 2010 when her father had died. David Platt Tina's on-off relationship with David Platt has been frought with problems because of David's pettiness and jealousy. David claims to love Tina but can't stand to think of her with anyone else to such an extent that, when he heard about her chatting with her ex-boyfriend, he got a tattoo with her name on it to prove his love. During their relationship, Tina wished David was more spontaneous. When Tina didn't lie for David in court, David couldn't understand why she didn't support him, and was convinced he would be able to win her back. Jason Grimshaw In 2009 Tina began a relationship with builder Jason Grimshaw who, at the time was still married to David Platt's older sister, Sarah. Although at the start their relationship seemed quite steady, one night after a row Tina went out and drunkenly kissed David's half-brother Nick Tilsley behind Jason's back, unaware of who he was. Tina got engaged to Jason when his divorce papers came through however, after her father Joe died, Jason just didn't know how to confort her properly thinking that the best thing to do was move on. However, Tina wasn't ready for this so when in March 2010 Jason suggested an April wedding, Tina finally snapped, ending their relationship and telling him how she kissed Nick. For the next few months Jason and Tina remained single and Tina locked herself away inside the flat they had developed together. She made close friends with Graeme Proctor who used to share a cell with ex-boyfriend David. Graeme often went to visit Tina and check that she was eating. When Jason had buyers round to see the flat, Graeme wouldn't let them in saying that Tina had gone away and he didn't have a key to the flat. When Gail's trial for her father's death was coming near, Jason found out that Tina had been in the flat all along and was furious with Graeme for lying to him. One night he stormed into the flat demanding to talk to Tina but says she's not in the mood and promises to talk to him the next day. The following day Tina and Jason sit down and talk and in the end, just as Jason is about to leave the flat Tina calls him and says: "Jason, stay with me" From this point the couple were back together. Graeme Proctor After Tina and Jason's relationship ended Tina and Graeme start dating. Graeme chains David to the radiator to prevent David from lashing out at him when he broke the news. Tina and Graeme used to live in her and Jason's old flat but now rent a flat from Dev Alahan in Victoria Court. Things seemed to settle down with David more accepting of Tina but David soons came on to her again pinning her to the sofa. Tina flippently asked David if he was going to rape her but David looked shocked and ran away. Tina eventually confided in Graeme, Rita and Gail about her ordeal but it took time to convince Graeme not to smash David's face in. Tina cared a lot for Graeme especially when David accidently ran him over in his gran Audrey Roberts's car when suffering from an epileptic fit. Graeme was lucky to survive and Tina cared for him. Tina was very abusive towards David accusing him of trying to kill Graeme. When Tina's best friend Xin Chiang arrived in Weatherfield, Tina and Graeme staged a public break up so Graeme could marry Xin enabling her to get a permanent visa. However, Tina became very jealous of the couple as although Tina was still dating Greame he had been recently spending all his time with Xin creating fake memories. Despite her jealously Tina did still want Graeme and Xin to marry. Tommy Duckworth After Graeme, Tommy Duckworth came on to the Street. Tommy was instantly attracted to Tina as she was working in the Rovers at the time, however she wasn't interested in him but on Doctor Matt Carter, who she later dated. Tommy wouldn't give up on her as he was determined to win her heart. However, after her break up with Matt and months of will-they, won't-they moments between Tommy and Tina, they finally gave into their feelings sealing the start of their relationship with a kiss. But thing weren't rosy for not long after Tommy's estranged father Terry Duckworth returned to the street in hopes of opening a lap dancing club. Tina and Tommy had strains in their relationship, one occurrence was when she offered to being a surrogate for Gary Windass and Izzy Armstrong due to Izzy's inability to conceive a child. They separated for good in November 2013 when Tommy had enough feeling like he was second best to everyone else. Careers Prior to arriving in Coronation Street, Weatherfield, Tina had worked at a Pound Shop. When making her presence known to Coronation Street in 2008 she had began working at the Kabin for Rita Sullivan who had taken Tina under her wing. Later that year, Tina began working at the Prima Doner kebab shop. In November 2010 Tina had left her job at the Kabin and began working at the Rovers Return Inn. In 2013 she took a job at the Builder's Yard as an accountant for Owen Armstrong, in which it was revealed that Tina used to help her dad out with his bookkeeping when he had still had a business. Behind the scenes Creation and development ]] The character of Tina McIntyre was written into ''Coronation Street as the short-term girlfriend of David Platt, to help mould the character from the generic antagonist he was becoming. In an interview with The Mirror, actress Michelle Keegan spoke about her character's duration on the show stating that: "Tina came in to the show just to change David into a nice character, and then to get to the point where he pushed his mum down the stairs. I was supposed to be out of there after that. But they've kept me on. They needed a bit of a ballsy character, I think. She's moved into the Platts' now and she's getting a family base around her, so hopefully she's around for the long haul. I didn't think I was staying, so I'm very lucky".Michelle Keegan: 'I want Corrie's Tina & David to be the new Bonnie & Clyde As the character's introduction and personality were portrayed onscreen, bosses and viewers were impressed with the character and actress which resulted in Tina becoming a more permanent fixture.Soaps - News - Corrie chiefs reward newcomer Michelle - Digital Spy After Tina's initial storyline had played out, her character was built up further with the introduction of Joe McIntyre, who first appeared in Episode 6826 on 26th May 2008. Reception Ian Wylie of Manchester Evening News spoke upon the fact that Michelle Keegan was nominated for 'Best newcomer' at The British Soap Awards 2008 and her portrayal of the character saying: Coronation Street's Michelle Keegan is nominated as Best Newcomer, really fully deserved even after just a few months on screen" and "Teen rebel Tina McIntyre, played by Michelle, reminds many of a young Suranne Jones as Karen McDonald."The Life of Wylie: Coronation Street: Michelle Keegan Actress Michelle Keegan went onto win the 'Best Newcomer' award at the 2008 British Soap Awards for her portrayal of Tina,Michelle stunned by gongSoap Awards Winners which she was voted for by a panel.The British Soap Awards 2008: The Winners Jon Wise of The People observed her as bolder than Liz McDonald's make-up and brassier than Leanne Battersby.CORRIE CHAV MICHELLE KEEGAN ON HER AMAZING RISE TO FAME Michelle has also been nominated at the National Television Awards for Best Newcomer.NTA nominations revealed Departure :To be written Miscellaneous information *Tina's childhood pets included a goldfish and a dog called Susan. *Tina is a big fan of music band The Courteeners. Quotes "Can't I just nip in before this one, only be two secs just look at me elbow." (First Line) --- "No Peter, we are not 'cool'!" (To Peter Barlow) --- "I'll tell Carla and then I'll tell the police and I'll tell anyone who wants to hear it, you know what I'll do then? I'll shut up and smile!" (Line to Rob Donovan before he pushes her off the roof of the Builder's Yard) --- "I was born gobby" (Final Line before being attacked by [[Rob Donovan) References See also *Full list of appearances External links *Tina McIntyre at ITV Soaps Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:1991 births Category:Featured Articles Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 10a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:Rovers barmaids Category:2008 debuts Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Out of Africa characters Category:Kabin staff Category:Prima Doner staff Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court Category:McIntyre family Category:2014 deaths